The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a cooling device for a liquid-cooled engine in which a radiator is disposed in the vicinity of the engine and a radiator cooling fan is provided between the radiator and the engine, and is mainly concerned with a cooling device for a liquid-cooled engine to be installed on a motor vehicle having a narrow engine room enclosure or compartment such as a tractor or the like.
In a motor vehicle such as a tractor and the like, a radiator is, in general, disposed in front of an engine room, and an engine is disposed in the rear. However, the following problems occur due to the facts that it is not possible to expect a sufficient amount of cooling air resulting from running of the vehicle, that a sufficient space cannot be secured in the engine room, and that ventilation within the engine room is not sufficient:
a. The warm cooling air after having passed through the radiator raises the temperature within the engine room, to frequently cause heat troubles such as percolation, vapor-lock and the like, particularly in a fuel system; and
b. The cooling air after having passed through the radiator is at a temperature higher than the environmental temperature by about 30 degrees. Therefore, if the warm air stays in the vicinity of the engine, heat radiation from the engine surface does not take place sufficiently. This increases a load on the cooling function of the radiator. Thus, a radiator becomes necessary which has a higher cooling performance.